


Immortalized in Art

by silentdescant



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Exhibitionism, M/M, Nude Modeling, Public Nudity, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23846131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: Dan and Phil have some fun at a beach, getting away with as much as they dare while an artist sketches them from a distance.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 16
Kudos: 45





	Immortalized in Art

**Author's Note:**

> I know you've seen the paintings floating around on tumblr. This fic was inspired by [this one in particular](https://silentdescant.tumblr.com/post/616406853182734336/thegirlinthebyakko-positively-lgbtq), but there are several paintings by Henry Scott Tuke of boys in various states of undress playing around in the water. Of course, I thought, that could be Dan and Phil.

It’s easy to forget why they’re lying out in the sand, naked as the day they were born. Phil keeps up a steady stream of conversation, and the gentle waves are lapping at Dan’s toes. He digs them deeper into the wet sand and the water pushes up to his ankles on the next wave.

It’s not until Phil mentions having sand up his arse, and that he’d rather be wearing his swimming costume, that Dan even remembers the man up at the top of the rise, set up with his easel and paints. Watching them, sketching them, as he has been doing for hours now.

Dan is pleasantly warm, stretched out in the sun, and Phil is looking rather pink across the shoulders. Dan glances back at the artist and then deliberately turns away from him. They’re being paid to lounge around the beach with no clothes on, but it’s an altogether lovely way to spend an afternoon, and Dan would rather not focus on the weight of the man’s gaze.

Phil’s is the only gaze he cares about, anyway. Dan lets his elbows drop and reclines all the way down onto his back. He watches Phil’s gaze flick down to Dan’s soft cock, lying against his thigh, and then quickly snap back up to his face.

They can’t really get up to anything here, not with someone watching them, but Dan likes the heat of Phil’s attention. It’ll make it all the more intense later, when they can finally release all this tension that’s been building for most of the day.

“Shall we go in the water again?” Phil asks, clearing his throat and pointedly looking out toward the water. “I could do with some splashing around.”

“I could do with a nap, to be honest,” Dan replies. He arches his back and stretches his arms out, digging furrows in the sand with his fingertips like he’s making a snow angel. “The heat is doing me in.”

Phil pushes to his feet. His cock is thick between his legs. Dan stares quite blatantly at his arse as he makes his way into the water. Phil doesn’t turn around until he’s waist deep, quite far out from the shoreline.

He’s touching himself now, beneath the water where his hand isn’t really visible, but Dan can’t mistake the motion of his arm. He’s tempted to join Phil, to roughhouse with him and tackle him like they were doing earlier, to get his hands on Phil’s sun-warm skin, but he is feeling sleepy from the heat, and it’s nice, too, to see Phil lose control just from looking at him.

Dan rests one hand low on his stomach, close to his cock but not quite touching, and sees Phil bite his lip in response.

“Come on, Daniel,” Phil shouts at him. “Come in with me.”

Dan chuckles and rocks his head back and forth. There’s so much sand in his hair. “You’re on your own, mate.”

But then he rolls onto his front and pillows his face on his crossed arms, and he arches his back again, as sensually as he can, displaying his arse for Phil to finish himself off. It makes his own cock harden beneath him, just knowing that Phil is staring at him in such a way.

Phil keeps quiet, doesn’t make any noises louder than the waves hitting the shore, and it’s not long before Dan hears his splashy wading as he exits the water. He leans over Dan, casting a lovely, cool shadow over Dan’s shoulders, and drips on him like a wet dog before settling down beside him once more.

“You’re hard now, aren’t you? Rolled over so he couldn’t see, and now you’re trapped there, unable to get off, unable to move without him noticing,” Phil says quietly, his tone confident and sure--as it should be; he’s got Dan completely pegged. Dan’s not at the point of regretting his position, but the gritty sand beneath him is not very comfortable for the minute shifting of his hips.

“Should’ve joined me in the water, Dan,” Phil continues. His voice lowers even further. “Would’ve got you off quick, grabbed you tight and rough as you like. Wank you off right in his view without him ever noticing.”

Dan groans, imagining it, and rubs his sweaty cheek against his wrist. “You’re not helping.”

“It was your choice to ignore my offer,” Phil replies smugly. “And now you’ve gotten yourself into a predicament, haven’t you?”

“Just let me take a nap, that’s all I meant to do.”

“Liar. You wanted to tease me, and it worked. And now the tables have turned and you can’t handle it.”

Dan peeks up at the top of the hill. They’re still being watched quite closely.

“How long, do you think, before he’s had enough and sends us home?” Phil asks innocently. “Shall I ask? Should I go and look over his shoulder and see what he’s painted of you? See if he’s captured your arse well enough?”

Dan is curious, if he’s honest, but Phil would never interrupt the artist in the middle of his work.

“Or maybe I should just touch you right here, really pretend he’s not there.”

“Don’t,” Dan says quickly, but he can’t deny the hot thrill that races through him at the thought. He can feel his cheeks staining crimson, as hot as the sun beating down on his back. 

“It would get you off, though, wouldn’t it?” Phil murmurs. He lowers himself down, leaning back on his elbow, and rests his hand ever-so-nonchalantly on Dan’s bicep.

His erection is becoming painful beneath him, and Dan’s need to move is outweighing his sense of propriety. He stretches his arm out and slaps at Phil’s hip with the back of his hand, and in moments, they’re on each other, rolling around in the sand, limbs tangled in what hopefully looks like a boyish wrestling match.

Phil’s grinning triumphantly and Dan’s flushed all the way down his chest, and they still can’t really touch this way but at least Dan has the opportunity to grind his cock against Phil’s soft, pale thigh.

Phil eventually lands on top and quickly tugs Dan toward the water line, so they can sit with the water covering them and splash each other playfully, and Dan can finally touch himself the way he needs.

They sit there, several feet apart with the waves lapping at their bellies, knees pulled up to their chests protectively, and catch their breath.

“I feel like we’re five years old, playing around like this,” Phil says.

“I don’t,” Dan mutters. “I feel like we’re gonna get caught.”

Phil’s smile turns into a smirk. “Don’t even pretend it doesn’t make you hot to know that people see you this way. You can lie all you like, but I know the truth.”

“Hmm,” Dan huffs, his blush flaring up again in his cheeks. Phil stays quiet, though, and lets him settle down, and Dan turns Phil’s words over and over in his head.

The sun is close to setting, and the heat of mid-afternoon is starting to ebb with the strengthening wind, and Dan shivers a little. Soon they’ll dry off and dress and head home, but their images will be captured in this artist’s renderings for long after. He’s sketched them before, and he may call on them again, and he’s said that their personalities translate well into his paintings. He’s told them he can feel their chemistry, and he wants to capture it on canvas.

“I wonder if he knows,” Dan says, and Phil doesn’t even have to ask who he means. They’re on the same page, as always.

“Probably does. Probably why he wanted to paint us. Still pushed our luck giving him a show today, though.”

“Do you think people looking at his paintings will know?”

Phil thinks about this for a moment before saying, quietly, “They won’t know it’s you.”

That’s confirmation enough. Surprisingly, Dan doesn’t feel frightened by it. It’s comforting, to know that some part of their relationship will be immortalized this way. Dan thinks he’d like to see one of these paintings years from now, to see if he can return to the way he’s felt today. Sun-warm and comfortable in his nudity. Exhibitionistic. Daring and playful and in love.

_fin_.


End file.
